


Art for Reluctant Faith

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body modifications, Fanart, Gen, Sci Fi AU, Team Free Will (Supernatural), cybernetic enhancements, topless castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Fanart for the Team Free Will Bang story by GhoulsnHalos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Team Free Will Big Bang: Collection 2020





	Art for Reluctant Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhoulsnHalos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GhoulsnHalos).



I love me a sci fi AU, and this is a very cool SPN one! It was a great pleasure to work with ghoulsnhalos on this. Story link [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258719?view_full_work=true)!  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258719?view_full_work=true)

I did two main pics for this, I don't think either are spoilery.

First, Castiel meditating in his underground garden  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50324656531/in/photostream/)

Second is a scene from early in the story. I won't say why Sam and Dean are facing off here, you'll have to read that for yourself!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50324657026/in/photostream/)

**Progress stuff**

Here's the drawing and inking for the Winchester face of scene before I tried out my new Roman Szmal watercolours.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50323987503/in/dateposted/)

And Cas  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50324656141/in/photostream/)

The boys are drawn on the same piece of paper, but I did Cas separately from his garden background. Cas and his garden, plus the bees, were done in my handmade Saunders Waterford paper sketchbook bought on Etsy, and the paper is a creamy colour. The Winchesters are in my Etchr Sketchbook, also cold pressed 100% cotton, but a whiter paper. Their background is a photo I played around with in Affinity - I gave it a grain texture and then layered it onto the painted background of the watercolour.

So here are the two unfiddled with watercolours. I'm using Affinity software now as my Photoshop CS6 doesn't work with Mac Catalina. *sigh*  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50324656406/in/photostream/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50324657361/in/photostream/)

And here are the bees and the garden in the sketchbook.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50324656671/in/photostream/)


End file.
